Hello
by happylady37
Summary: Les Mis Collage AU-Combeferre/Eponine fluff yippee! "Ep, what happened? Combef-" Eponine turns around sharply at the name, her eyes focusing slightly.


A/N: This takes place in a college AU! Enjolras and Eponine are flatmates, FYI.

P.S. They're all sort of hip(ster)ish. hehe.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of

Eponine Thenardier braids and unbraids her long dark hair, eyes unfocused but directed forward. There's a gentle knock at the door and recognizing Cosette's soft voice from the other side, Eponine reaches over from her place on the floor to click the knob open. Cosette's hair is in some sort of French twist and her eyes show concern.

"Ep, what happened? Combef-"

Eponine turns around sharply at the name, her eyes focusing slightly.

"I don't know, C." She shakes out her braid and slides back, allowing Cosette to make her way into Eponine's bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"He seemed a bit shaken," Cosette sat down next to her friend, taking her hand.

"Well. We, erm, nearly kissed," she looks down at her shoes, not sure if she wants to meet Cosette's eyes. She clicks her toes together and finally looks up.

Cosette is struggling not to smile, but her eyes betray her. "Nearly?" she asks quietly.

"I left him. We were walking back from the meeting together and he took my hand. He looked into my eyes and we were so close. I panicked and ran home."

"I thought you fancied him, though." This was a fact that had been stated during so many sleepovers that Eponine could hardly deny it now.

"I do," she says, almost in a whisper. "He's such a wonderful man; I don't know what happened, I just froze."

She started to say something else, but was interrupted by a knock. She clicked the knob open again, and he's standing there with one hand in his pocket and another rubbing the back of his neck. She's a bit awe-struck that he came here (and feeling both irritated and thankful that Enjolras let him into their flat.)

He stays in the doorway, but brings his hand down from his neck, "I was wondering if you fancied a walk." Eponine points to herself and Combeferre offers a little nod. She slowly stands up and mutters that yes, she would. The sides of Combeferre's mouth twitch up, and he moves out into the hallway to let Eponine go in front of him. Cosette raises her eyebrows at him and he grins.

As they pass through the living room and small kitchen space of the flat, Enjolras was overly absorbed in his newspaper and tea, and does a double take as he realizes who just walked out his door together.

Once on the street outside, Eponine grabs his hand. Combeferre looks down at her and smiles. "I'm sorry," she whispers, barely leaning into him.

"You've got no reason to be that I can see. I should be the one apologizing to you," Combeferre stops to face her.

"No, I left you. And that's not what I wanted to do."

"It's fine, really. I don't know what I was thinking."

"What's your favourite colour?"

When he doesn't look at her oddly and simply says, "Burnt orange," she grins.

"Kiss me," she says, looking at him. And he's more than happy to comply.

He smells like an attic in the best possible way. She tangles her fingers in his hair, happily mussing it up. Combeferre is tracing patterns on the back of her sweater.

It's bliss.

He pulls away slowly, and she nuzzles her face in his neck. Eponine opens one eye to steal a peek at him. He's grinning at her, glasses slipping toward the end of his nose. She takes them off and marvels at how handsome he is.

When he kisses her on the cheek, she tells him how wonderful he is.

He shakes his head, "No, you're the loveliest person I've ever met."

She smiles at him, "I really am sorry about earlier today. I wasn't sure what to do, no one I've liked like that has ever felt the same way."

He's about to respond when rain begins to gently fall. "Tea?" they say at the same time.

And with that they hold hands and run to the Musain, incredibly happy.

Over a pot of Earl Grey, she tells him about a new band and he tells her about a documentary he'd love to show her.

When the rest of Les Amis arrive at the café for a meeting, they find the pair sitting on the floor on two cushions, Eponine's head rested on Combeferre's shoulder, speaking softly about something.

And they smile, especially Courfeyac when Feuilly hands him 25 pounds and Enjolras hits him on the head for having so little faith in Combeferre.

When they see their friends, the pair smile their greetings, but don't move from each others side. It's the happiest either have felt in the longest time.

fin.

A/N: My headcanon for modern Eponine is Samantha Barks because she's awesome. And for Combeferre it's a Peter Parker style Andrew Garfield. Just so ya know. xo, m.


End file.
